


Among the Flowers

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Platonic Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, Rey, and a patch of sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Flowers

It’s slow and gentle and very sweet. Exactly how she has come to expect from him. He brushes her hair back from her face and kisses her like he carried the stars in his mouth. Rey sighs and moans beneath him, and Luke feels his heart clench. 

“Rey,” he chokes, overcome.

“Please,” she whispers. “Please. I—”

They've done this often enough that he knows what she needs. He can’t stand to see her suffer, even if it were for the most exquisite reasons. He pushes himself all the way inside her, and she draws him in even closer with her strong legs.

“I love you,” she murmurs.

It’s not true, not really. She knows it, and he knows it, but in that moment, maybe it is. It’s true enough to push them over that edge until they are falling down down down…

She’s panting heavily on her back. She becomes aware of the wild flowers blooming all around them, and she sees that the sun has dipped down below the horizon. Rey turns her head to the side, and sees her master sitting beside her, redressed and looking out into the distance. She figures she must've dozed off.

“It’s time to go, Rey,” Luke says.

Rey sits up, nods.

 _One day,_ she thinks, _I will have a place where I can stay._


End file.
